Your Heart Matters
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucas and Peyton's sixteen year old son, Aidan experiences heart failure during a basketball game. The situation makes the Scott Family to value life even more.
1. Unsteady

Date: 4-13-2043

Aidan's p.o.v

I am paralyzed by fear because all eyes are focus on me. I may, must, might make the winning shot. My heart tell me otherwise. Heart failure slows down my progress. Success

is out of my reach. Worried, people swarm around me like flies. I can feel myself beginning to slip away.


	2. New wave of anxiety

**Scenario: Lucas' flashback**

 _Date: 2-15-2011 (One Day After Lucky's Birth and years before Aidan was born (4-1-2027))_

 _Action: Like thunder, a distraught nurse storms into Peyton's recovery room. Her hysteria awakens Peyton (sleeping in a bed) and Lucas (sleeping in a chair)._

 _The Nurse (shouting): Lucky is in serious condition_

 _Lucas (jumping out of the chair): What?!_

 _The nurse: Lucky's health is deteriorating_

 _Peyton (struggling out of bed): I must see my baby_

 _Lucas (helps Peyton into a wheelchair): I will take you to her_

 _The nurse: Peyton should be resting, but it is what it is._

 _Scene: The Neonatal Intensive Unit_

 _Lucas (stares down at Lucky sleeping in the crib): My angel_

 _Peyton (worried): Lucky was just born yesterday. How could she be sick already?_

 _A Doctor: Lucky has developed Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. This means left ventricle of her heart is underdeveloped. Surgery will be able to save her life._

 _Lucas: I want Lucky to have the surgery_

 _Doctor (to Peyton): What is your opinion, Mrs. Scott?_

 _Peyton: I agree with my husband_

 _Doctor: So the decision is final then_

 _(The doctor and his nurses escort Lucky to the emergency room where the heart surgery is performed. Anxiously, Lucas and Peyton wait for the procedure to be over. They can't imagine life without Lucky. They overcame a lot of obstacles to have her and now they were losing hope. Their fear disappears when they see Lucky whose heart is working properly again_. _Soon afterwards, Lucky is discharged from the hospital_. _Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer enjoy the newest addition to their family. )_

* * *

 **Date: 4-13-2043**

 **Lucas' p.o.v**

Aidan experienced heart failure on the basketball court. That's was quite a horrific sight. Everybody was more concerned about his health than the actual

basketball game. Aidan's deceased sister, Lucky endured the same problem many years ago. I wonder if they inherited their heart condition from me? My heart

has always been a slow-moving engine. I blame it on my father Dan. His heart is as hard and cold as a rock. As for right now, Aidan is fine. Peyton and I can

breathe a big sigh of relief.


	3. Conjoined Heartbeats

Date: 4-13-2043

 **Peyton's p.o.v **

Abundant merciful grace

My second chance

Echoes of bliss

Radiant contagious joy

Impending positive good results

Conjoined heartbeats

An unified body of Christ

Longing thirst for something more

Lingering hope

One unexpected huge blessing

Vital essential relief

Embraceable clarity


	4. Learning To Try Again

Time Period: Lucas' flashback

Date: 5-22-2022

Time of Day: Early Morning

Place: River Court

Situation: Basketball practice

Lucky (misses a shot): I missed the shot

Lucas (gives the basketball back to Lucky): Try again, honey

Lucky (misses another shot): I have lost my magic

Lucas: You must keep on practicing. The Special Olympics is in a few days.

Lucky (emotional, she sits down on the bleachers): I am a loser

Lucas (joins Lucky on the bleachers): I love you

Lucky (sobbing): I have Down syndrome. Nobody at school likes me. I was rejected on the girls' basketball team. What if I fail at the Olympics?

Lucas (fighting back tears): Before and after you were born, you were not expected to have a normal life. You have beat against the odds so far. You have inspired many people including me.

Lucky (embraces Lucas): I love you, daddy

Lucas (holds Lucky tightly): You're precious, Lucky Charms

Lucky (takes the basketball from Lucas): I challenge you to a basketball game

Lucas: Just because you are my daughter, it doesn't mean I will go easy on you

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 4-14-2043

Place: River Court

Action: Aidan is shooting hoops

Lucas (approaching Aidan): The doctor said no basketball

Aidan (startled): Dad?!

Lucas: What are you doing out of the house?

Aidan (still shooting hoops): I needed fresh air

Lucas (catching the ball): Did you take your medicine?

Aidan: Yes. How many times are you going to ask me that?

Lucas (sitting down on a bench): I was once in your position

Aidan (sitting down beside Lucas): You're better now

Lucas: My recovery has been a long journey

Aidan (looking down at the ground): Lucky had special needs. I recall she had down syndrome. Were you hard on her?

Lucas (choked up): Please don't mention her name

Aidan: A massacre at Tree Hill High School cut Lucky's life short. She was just sixteen. She didn't deserve to die. I was just a baby at the time.

How was she any different from me?

Lucas (becoming angry): Like I said before, don't say her name. The loss is still hard.

Aidan (leaving River Court): I am going home where I belong. I'll see you there.


	5. Even if I am out of luck, I have hope

Date: 4-15-2043

Sawyer's p.o.v (Sawyer is 34 years old at the time)

Even if I am out of luck, I have hope. "Sissy!" my nine year old sister, Hope yells running into my arms. Brendan, me, and our ten year old son Gabriel have decided

to spend time with Aidan today. Aidan's pride prevents him from receiving my help. I am like please behave and cooperate, little boy. Uncle Nathan and Cousin Jamie

knock some sense into my brother's brain. Aidan's attitude change amazes my parents and me. I wish Lucky was here to witness this.


	6. After all has been said and done

Lucky Haley Scott's p.o.v (Lucky's spirit)

After all has been said and done, I am beside myself

Falling off a bookshelf, there goes another creative idea

Tears of the cross hang in the balance here

Even if the space between us grows bigger, I will remember you

Retracing my steps, it is what it is

After all has been said and done, I am responsible for whatever comes next

Going backwards and then forward, it is what it is

Even if everyday doesn't feel like Christmas, I love Jesus

My metamorphosis is a lifelong journey

Baby blue skies surround me twenty four seven

Enchanting paradox

Realm of godly wisdom and laughter


	7. Real Sincere Compassion

Date: 12-25-2043

Aidan's p.o.v

The heart of Christmas

A spirit of hope and joy

Gratitude

Real sincere compassion

A system of give and take

Simple easy to bake chocolate cake

Praying for a miracle

I can endure any kind of obstacle

Rain or shine, I will not complain

I have realized that my life is as delicate as a flower

Time proves just how strong and capable I am

Ever-growing and ever-changing, everything undergoes a constant metamorphosis

Minor indiscretions are immediately tossed aside


	8. Liberating Truth

Date: 12-29-2043

Peyton's p.o.v 

Liberating truth

I am not perfect

Balloons yet to be popped

Elephants in the room with me

Raspberry wine

A rare divine occurrence

Temporary feel good sensation

Elation

A time to come clean

My great awakening

Your merciful grace


	9. Your Art, Your Heart Matters

Date: 1-4-2044

Lucas' p.o.v

You walk straight out of a movie and right into my life.

You paint my world multiple colors. Your art, your heart

matters. I care enough to walk through deep waters

with you. I care enough to pull you back from over the

edge. Your art, your heart matters. I care enough to

support you. You are the wind beneath my wings.


End file.
